To The Past
by Red Cheetah 93
Summary: Bowen, Catastros, and Fireheart are sent to the time MMPR by Sculpin. They have to fight side by side with the rangers of old to return to their time. A/N: this the first of many stories, as the adventure will go through all teams all the way to Power Rangers Super Megaforce.
1. Chapter 1

To The Past

By Red Cheetah 93

Summary: This happens in Power Rangers Mystic Force. Nick (Bowen), Udonna, and Leanbow have just returned from their trip to see Nick's adopted parents. Not long after they enter Briarwood, they are attacked by an old foe, Sculpin. During the Zord battle, Nick, in his Mystic Fire Bird zord, Catastros, and Fireheart are sent through a portal to the past.

-(Line Break)-

Chapter 1- The Return to Briarwood

In the town of Briarwood, people from both the human realm and mystic realm lived in peace. After the final battle between the master and the rangers, everything was quiet, until today.

Just outside the Rock Porium, three motorcycles pull up. The riders remove their helmets to reveal Nick (Bowen), the red Mystic Force ranger, Udonna, the white Mystic Force ranger, and Leanbow, the Wolf Warrior.

"It sure feels good to be home." said Leanbow.

"Yes, it does indeed." replied Udonna, while Bowen nodded (A/N: with his friends and family, he is Bowen, while in public, he is Nick.).

(Inside Rock Porium)

The other rangers were hard at work, except for Xander (who we all know is very lazy), helping customers find what they need. At the sound of the motorcycles, Chip, the yellow Mystic ranger, looked up just in time to see the three take off their helmets.

"GUYS! Bowen, Udonna, and Leanbow are back!" Chip excitedly shouted. And with that, he and the other rangers ran out to greet them.

(Outside)

The three riders were just dismounting their motorcycles, when the rangers came out to see them. "Hey guys." greeted Xander, the green Mystic ranger, Maddie, the blue Mystic ranger, Vida, the pink Mystic ranger, and Chip.

"Hey everyone" said the other three. "Glad to have you back," said Vida.

(In the Underworld)

"They are back. Now time for my revenge," said a mysterious voice.

(Back on the Surface World)

The rangers were welcoming their teammates back, when all of a sudden the sky grew dark. "What's happening?" all of them asked.

In the distance, a portal opened and out stepped a very familiar and ugly face. "No!" all of them exclaimed. "Did you really think I was destroyed?" asked Sculpin. It was then he started destroying everything in sight.

"Come on, lets ranger up," yelled Nick. "Yeah," the others yelled back. "Magical Source, Mystic Force," yelled Udonna and Leanbow. "Legendary Source, Mystic Force," yelled the others.

"Ha ha! I knew that was coming. Lets see how you do in the big department," cackled Sculpin, going to the size of a megazord.

"Come on," yelled Nick, "Code 3, Legend of the Sky, Mystic Fire Bird," as he transformed into the zord. "Right with you," yelled the other legend warriors, "Code 4, Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion," as they became one to form the Lion. "Galwitt Mysto Prifior," yelled Udonna and Leanbow, going Megazord size and Leanbow called Catastros to him. It was during this time that their allies, Daggeron, Jenji, and Erag (A/N: Erag is my oc. He is a centaur with the ranger name of the Silver Centaur. He also has Legend Warrior Mode, but he is not using it right now.), showed up.

"Ha ha! You wont win this time," cackled Sculpin, as he opened a portal behind him and stepped through. "Huh, where is he going?" they all wondered. It was then the portal got bigger and started sucking things in. Catastros was to close and got sucked in, along with Fireheart, who was flying above them. The rangers started to back away, but Bowen got caught in a strong wind that pushed him towards the portal, where he started fighting the portals pull, but was growing tired fast.

"Come on, Bowen, fight it," called the rangers. "I can't. My wings are getting tired," Bowen called back. It was then that his wings gave out and he fell through the portal.

"BOWEN!" the rangers called.

(To Be Continued)

-(Line Break)-

A/N: To any one who is wondering, the rangers actually transform into the zords. So Nick is the one who is getting tired.

Next time on "To The Past": Bowen, Catastros, and Fireheart exit the portal to find that they are in the past during the time of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Bowen and Catastros are separated from Fireheart and meet the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, and Alpha. Chapter 2- The Travel and The Meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

To The Past

By Red Cheetah 93

Previously on "To The Past": Bowen, Udonna, and Leanbow returned to Briarwood and reunited with the other rangers. During the reunion, Sculpin attacked, and before the battle could get heated he opened a portal to a place unknown. Catastros and Fireheart were pulled in first, with Bowen not far behind them.

-(Line Break)-

Chapter 2- The Travel and The Meeting

(Bowen's POV)

Traveling through the portal was intense. In the distance, I could see Catastros and Fireheart getting tossed around like rag dolls. And past them, I could see the end of the portal and it was coming up fast. Finally, after one more toss around, we were sent through the portal exit.

(End POV)

(Portal Exit-1993)

"All right Rita's spell has been broken," yelled Zack. Jason ran over to Tommy where he was getting up, "Are you okay, Tommy?" he asked. "What happened to me?" Tommy asked back. "You are no longer under Rita's power," Jason replied. The rest of the team walked up to them, Jason asks Tommy to join the team, and after some debate, Tommy decides to join the team, and they have their first full team morph.

After the morph, Tommy's Dragon Dagger returns to him and he plays the song to power up the Dragon Zord. With the power up complete, the battle was about to get started, when a portal opened out of nowhere. Out of the portal came a Zord that was in the shape of a horse, and, from where the rangers were standing, a small speck (which just so you know, it is Fireheart). Suddenly, the portal got bigger, and out came a large bird like Zord, that had its wings on fire.

The bird suddenly nose dived the ground and horse Zord went after it. The rangers were watching that, shocked, and almost forgot about their own battle. Along side the Dragon zord, the rangers used their zords to create the Dragon Zords battle mode and defeated Rita's monster.

With the battle done, the Rangers went to the area where they last saw the bird and horse Zords. When they got there, they saw the that Zords had returned to human size. In the area, they saw a horse and a person, in ranger gear, on it's horse was stepping around uneasily, while the ranger was unconcious.

"Whoa! Who do you think it is?" asked Zack. "I don't know, but he's hurt and needs help," replied Jason, who started to walk up to the horse and Ranger. The horse snorted and started to back up. "Hey hey! Its alright, I'm not going to hurt you or your rider. We want to help," Jason calmly said. And with that the horse gave him and the others his trust.

With that, they went around the sides to get a good look at the ranger. From the color of his ranger suit, they could tell that this ranger was a Red Ranger and that he was gripping a strange staff. Jason brought his communicator up to contact Alpha and Zordon, "Alpha, come in, we have a situation." "We read you, Jason. We can see the problem. Bring both of them back to the Command Center," replied Alpha. "Alright. We are on our way," Jason replied back, grabbing on to the horses reins before they teleported.

-(The Command Center)-

The rangers, the mysterious ranger and his mount arrived at the Command Center in a flash of colors. "Rangers, we have equipment set up to scan this ranger for any major injuries. Please take him off of his mount and bring him to the scanner," commanded Zordon. Working together, Jason and Tommy got the ranger off of the horse and brought him over to the scanner. After they set him down, they removed his helmet and underneath was a young man around their own age with naturally tanned skin. It was then that the scanner started and when it was done, it revealed that the ranger had no major injuries, just showed that he was suffering from exhaustion.

_'Who is he, and what's with the staff?' they all thought._

-(Command Center, several hours later)-

With the day done, the rangers returned to the Command Center, hoping that the mysterious ranger was awake. It was just after they arrived did he wake up. "Ugh... where am I and who are you?" the Red ranger asked. "You are in Angel Grove and I am Zordon, this is my assisstant Alpha 5, and these are the power rangers: Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, and Tommy," replied Zordon, "Now, who are you and how did you get here?"

_'What, but I had only heard stories about them from Chip,' thought Bowen._ Then out loud, he replied, "My name is Bowen and I am the Red Legend Warrior Ranger. And as for to how I got here, well, my team and I were fighting an old enemy that we thought was destroyed, but as the Zord battle got started, he opened a portal, stepped through, and myself, Catastros, and Fireheart were pulled in after him, and then we ended up here. By the way what year is it?" " Quite an interesting tale and the year is 1993." replied Billy. "Oh man, talk about crazy. I am from the year 2006 and my team is known as the Mystic Force Power Rangers," said Bowen.

"Hey wait, you said that came through the portal with two others, and one of them is probably the horse?" asked Trini. "Yeah, thats Catastros," answered Bowen. "But where is this Fireheart?" Trini asked again. "Wait he wasn't there when you found me?" Bowen asked as the others shook their heads, "Oh no, not good." Getting curious they all asked, "But what is Fireheart?" "Fireheart is a dragon of immense power and if we don't find him before someone evil does, then the world is doomed," Bowen said seriously.

(To Be Continued)

-(Line Break)-

A/N: If anyone remembers, that during the episode that the Mystic rangers went looking for Fireheart, Udonna gave the same warning.

Next time on "To The Past": Bowen leaves the Command Center to start looking for Fireheart, the MMPR try to help in any way they can, and Bowen shows off his skills in battle. Chapter 3: The Search.


	3. Chapter 3

To the Past

By Red Cheetah 93

Previously on "To The Past": Bowen, Catastros, and Fireheart exit the portal to the time of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The MMPR bring them back to the Command Center, where it takes several hours for Bowen to wake up. When he did wake up, he told them what could happen if they don't find Fireheart first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban and whoever else made the seasons does. I only own the plot and my oc that appeared in Chapter 1.

-(Line Break)-

Chapter 3- The Search

"Where are you going?" asked the Rangers. "I am heading out to find Fireheart. Where are my helmet and Mystic Lion staff?" asked Bowen. "They are over here Bowen," replied Alpha. Bowen headed over to the equipment where said items sat and picked them up. It was at that point Jason came up to him and asked, "Hey, why don't you let us come with you?"

"Look, I appreciate the help, but I need to do this on my own," replied Bowen, "One of the reasons why I must do this on my own is because I have a special bond to Fireheart, so I will be able to find him easily." Setting down his staff, he got on his helmet. "Come On Catastros!" He yelled as Catastros came runing up.

"Will you be riding Catastros to where Fireheart is?" asked Trini. "No, I will be using my Mystic Fire Bird zord," replied Bowen. "Huh, but what zord? When we found you, we didn't find a zord," everyone wondered. "That's because me and my teammates actually become our zords," Bowen told them, "Now I better get going."

"Good luck," everyone wished him. "Thanks," Bowen replied, "Code 3, Legend of the Sky, Mystic Fire Bird." And then the rangers, Zordon, and Alpha watched as he indeed turned himself into a zord. With that, he took to the air, with Catastros right behind him, turning to zord size. "Come on, we better watch this with the viewing globe," suggested Jason. They went over to the viewing globe to watch Bowen find Fireheart.

(In The Skies Near The Command Center)

The Mystic Fire Bird is flying towards where he feels Fireheart, tilting his wings ever so slightly to turn in the direction the bond is pulling him. Catastros is following along on the ground beneath him at a gallop. When Bowen felt they were near, he stopped, and switched back to ranger form, along with Catastros returning to normal size. "We are near. Hmm, but something is with him. Come on, Power Down," said Bowen, returning to civilian form (meaning what he wears when he is in the forest).

Walking through the trees, they came to a clearing, and in said clearing, they found Fireheart and a strange creature. The creature resembled a monkey covered in golden armor. "Yes, Rita will be pleased when I bring her back this dragon. It could help us conquer Earth," exclaimed the monkey (Goldar). Gasping, Bowen thought, _'Phew, I got here just in time. Wait, did that monkey say Rita? I thought Mom said that she was The Mystic Mother. I'll deal with that later, I got stop him from controlling Fireheart.'_

"Stop right there," yelled Bowen. "Huh, who said that?" asked Goldar. "I did," answered Bowen. "Who are you? You are none of the rangers,"exclaimed Goldar. "Oh, I'm a ranger all right,and I am here to stop you from taking that dragon," yelled Bowen. "Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that?" challenged Goldar. "Like this," Bowen called back.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" Bowen called as he morphed, "Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" And the battle began. It was half an hour into the battle that Goldar started to get the upper hand, when Bowen used his fire magic to push him back. "Time to take this up a notch. Legendary Source, Mystic Force!" Bowen yelled, as he powered up to Legend Warrior Mode, "Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!" The battle raged on and after a while, Bowen got the upper hand and sent Goldar packing back to Rita's palace on the moon. "Well, I'm glad that's over," exclaimed a tired Bowen.

Looking over to Fireheart, he said, "Come on! Let's get back." And with that he hopped on Fireheart's back and directed him to the Command Center.

(Back at the Command Center)

The rangers, Zordon, and Alpha had been watching as Bowen defended Fireheart from being controlled. They were impressed with his skills, especially Jason, who now respected the young man a little bit more. They turned around when the Command Center doors opened to let Bowen, Catastros, and Fireheart in. After they entered and the doors closed, Bowen powered down. "Hey guys," said a tired Bowen.

"Bowen, you're back," everyone said. "Yeah, well, I have nowhere else to stay while I am in this time," replied Bowen. "Don't worry, Bowen, we will help you find a place stay while you are here," Alpha told him. "Thanks Alpha," said Bowen, as he sat down and started talking to the others.

(To Be Continued)

-(Line Break)-

A/N: I remember from the Power Rangers Mystic Force episode: Mystic Fate part 1, Udonna said that The Mystic Mother was known as Rita in the dark times. And if you look at a side by side picture of The Mystic Mother and Rita Repulsa, thay look exactly alike, along with sounding the same when they speak.

Another thing I wanted to point out, was that in all of the Power Ranger episodes that Jason appeared in, he looked hard to impress, but with Bowen showing off his skills in battle, Jason became really impressed by Bowen.

Next time on "To The Past": Bowen tells the story of his team to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and we get our first look back to 2006 and see what the Mystic Force Rangers are doing. Chapter 4: The Story And Back To 2006.


	4. Chapter 4

To The Past

By Red Cheetah 93

Previously on "To The Past": Bowen leaves the Command Center with Catastros in search of Fireheart. After refusing help from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and explaining why, Bowen takes to the skies, following the pull of his bond to Fireheart. When he found said dragon, he does not find him alone, finding him in the company of Goldar, who was about to brainwash him. After a long battle, Bowen wins sending Goldar packing to Rita's palace, and along with Fireheart, they return to the Command Center, being greeted by the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Saban and whoever else made the seasons does. I only own the plot and my oc who appeared in Chapter 1, although it was only brief.

-(Line Break)-

Chapter 4- The Story and Back to 2006 Part 1

"So, Bowen, what's your team's story?" asked Jason. "Uh... I'm not sure how much I am supposed to tell, without revealing to much about the future," replied Bowen. "Don't worry, we'll keep it secret. Right, guys?" Zack told him. "Yeah, we'll keep quiet," Tommy assured him. "Alright, but I think it will be easier to show rather than tell," Bowen told them. "Huh?" all of them asked.

Bowen headed over to the viewing globe and cast a spell that would allow it to show them what he and his team went through. All of them were curious and went to the viewing globe to see the events.

-(The Viewing Globe, Images Of 2006)-

(The images start in 1987 because Bowen is 19 going on 20).

They watched as a great war raged on between good and dark forces. The forces of good were led by Leanbow and Udonna, who had just become parents to a baby boy, while the forces of darkness were led by the Master of the Underworld, Morticon, and, although the forces of good did not know it at the time, Callindor. To keep their newborn son safe, Leanbow and Udonna sent him off with Daggeron and Erag to get him to safety. On their way to safety, they were attacked by Callindor, who was after the child. The two set him down in a hidden spot while they fought Callindor.

Each of them sent a spell, all of them hitting their mark. The spells turned Callindor into a mummy, Daggeron into a frog, and Erag into a statue. It was then that the baby boy was found by Phineas, who then took him to the Human realm and to safety. In another part of the forest, the gates of the Underworld were sealed by Leanbow and Niella, Udonna's sister. With Leanbow stuck behind the closed gates and Niella dead, Udonna was left alone, with the wands of the Mystics and her niece, Claire.

(Here is where Mystic Force Episode 1 Starts)

They saw a young person on a motorcycle going down the road and stop just in front of a sign that said "Welcome to Briarwood". He took off his helmet to reveal Bowen, and after a few words, he continued on his way. Not far away, we find the rangers hard at work, except Xander. After talking with their boss, an earthquake happens, and out on the road, Bowen's motorcycle hits the ground hard, damaging it. In town, they are cleaning up the mess in the store, when they here someone asking for help. Outside, they find an old man asking for someone to help retrieve his brother from the woods. Only Bowen, Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Vida agree to help. Heading into the woods, they lose track of the old man, and are chased by a cloaked figure (Udonna) and Hidiacs, to Rootcore. Inside Rootcore, they meet a de-cloaked Udonna and Claire, and Udonna surprises them by knowing their names and gives them their wands.

(Back to Bowen and the others)

"Hey Bowen, I got a question?" asked Zack. "Yeah, what is it?" Bowen asked back. "Why did Udonna call you Nick?" asked Zack. "I had a feeling that would be asked. That was the name I was given when I was found by the orphanage. My name is Nick Russel to those who don't really know me," replied Bowen. _'Ah, that explains a lot,' everyone thought._

(Images of 2006)

The Crystal Ball warns them that there is trouble in the forest. Udonna leaves alone leaving the rangers alone with Claire, who manages to turn herself into a sheep, while trying to stop the rangers from going after Udonna to help. In the forest, the rangers arrive and Udonna reprimands them. Just then, the area grows dark and a strange figure appears, along with Hidiacs. Udonna attacks him, but her attack goes through and after a little taunting, the figure(Morticon) disappears to reveal another figure, who calls himself Koragg. He and Udonna fight, Udonna loses, and also loses her Snow Staff to Koragg.

Back with the other rangers, they are fighting the Hidiacs, and, one after the other, they believe in magic, except for Nick (at first). After the battle, Udonna sends Nick back to the city, while she and the others head back Rootcore, where she gives them their wands and turns the wands into cellphone like devices. She wonders where Claire is and she enters the room, still a sheep, to which Udonna undos the spell. The rangers return to the city via tree outside of Rock Porium. A while later, Maddie tries to get Nick to rethink his decision, while he is fixing his motorcycle, but he says he is not cut out for believing in magic. Maddie heads back into the Rock Porium and a while later, Udonna appears and tries to change his mind, but gets the same results. After fixing the damge to Nick's motorcycle, she heads back to Rootcore and Nick drives off.

Sometime later, the rangers get the call that there is trouble in the forest; they return to the forest, now wearing uniforms (with Vida not happy about hers) and enter battle against Koragg. On the road leaving Briarwood, we find Nick heading out, when suddenly he gets a vision of the rangers battle and stops. Thinking of Udonna's words, _"You are the one to lead the rangers." _Nick heads back to help the others. With the rangers, they are all down and just as Koragg is about to strike the final blow, Nick comes in and kicks his shield. And after having Koragg swing his sword at him, Nick finally believes in magic and a red shield of energy appears and he sends Koragg back a few steps. After energy surrounds him, it disapates reveal to reveal him in a uniform similar to the other's. After morphing, he battles a large group of Hidiacs and wins, and with that, they become full team.

Back in the human realm, the rangers, even Xander, are hard at work, except for Nick who doesn't work at the Rock Porium. With a prompting from Nick, they use their magic to clean the store and stop just in time before their boss came in. He was impressed that they managed to get the store cleaned as fast as they did. After that, a new girl named Lee Lee came in asking for help and after choosing Nick to show her around town, Nick was given a job at the Rock Porium and Lee Lee dragged him off.

(To Be Continued)

-(Line Break)-

A/N: I know I said we were going to get our first look to see what the Mystic Force were doing, but Nick's story was going to be longer than I expected. His story includes him joining up with Catastros, the search for Fireheart, Claire revealed to be the Gatekeeper, Daggeron, Jenji, and Erag joining the team, the Dark wish episodes, Koragg revealed to be Leanbow, all of the battles with the the Ten Terrors, and the final battle against the Master. Got to agree, thats a long story. Oh and I only chose what I thought were important parts of the season.

Next time on "To The Past": Bowen's story continues. Chapter 5- The Story and Back to 2006 Part 2.


End file.
